


preserved in print

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was taught to capture subjects as if it was the last time he would have the chance, and he would never fail to take the best pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	preserved in print

 

_Snap._

 

Akashi had always loved taking photographs since his mother bought him a film camera in his elementary years. He tried bringing it to school once but apparently, there was a rule about bringing gadgets. Since then he was just able to use it in their house. 

 

Their gardens were beautiful but he didn’t feel like they were worthy of a single film. He held the camera dejectedly in front of the marble statue on their gate. Even that work of art didn’t feel right.

 

“Is there a problem, Seijuurou?” 

 

He turned to the voice of her mother. She was smiling at him, warm and comforting.

 

“I can’t find anything good to capture.”

 

She bent down to meet his eye. “Can you tell me what you think a person should photograph?”

 

“Beautiful sceneries,” he answered confidently.

 

“That is a good subject, yes, but do you know the most important thing to capture with your lenses?” She took the camera from his hand, placed it before her eyes, and pressed the shutter. Akashi blinked in surprise. “The fleeting moments. The irreplaceable people. Those that you want to preserve for all eternity. Take each picture as if it’s the last chance you can, and you will never fail to take the best ones.”

 

.

 

Akashi always took candid shots of his mother around the house. When she saw his photo album, she told him he’d be a great photographer.

 

.

 

The last photo Akashi had of his mother before she died was taken in the hospital’s rooftop garden. She was surrounded by flowers and her smile was bright. The yellow dress she wore glowed in the light. Everytime he would look back to that picture, he’d always think he had captured an angel about to take flight.

 

.

 

When Akashi was sixteen he had his film camera exchanged for a DLSR. It took better quality pictures and offered more approaches in capturing moments. His portfolio was filled with the sky. It’s never the same thing, and he thought such impermanent beauty must be photographed. 

 

He always brought it with him wherever he went, even until he finally reached university. During his free times, he would explore various parts of the campus searching for that perfect spot to capture the sky from.

 

Once, he found an ampitheatre located just behind the science building. The grass field was wide and the view of the sky from the benches were astounding. There weren’t any infrastructures that were obstructing him from taking the perfect shot. The clouds moved freely against the blue sky and the birds soared together away from the sun. Akashi raised his camera to his eyes.

 

_Snap._

 

He reviewed the photograph at once, and then frowned at something. He zoomed in and found something misplaced. Well, _someone._ He wondered why he failed to notice him before.

 

Looking up, he saw the man accidentally captured by the camera sitting on the far end of the amphitheatre, his face turned up to the sky. There was a stack of papers on his lap. He guessed the man might be reviewing for a quiz or something. Nevertheless, his position was perfect for an extreme wide shot. His green hair blended oddly well with the surrounding. Akashi raised his camera again, now putting the man in focus with the sky.

 

_Snap._

 

“Perfect.”

 

.

 

“This is a first.” Kise held a photograph up from the stop bath, an amused expression vaguely illuminated by the amber light of the darkroom. “You actually photographed a human subject.”

 

Akashi didn’t have to look to know it was the picture of the man with the green hair. It had actually been a long time since he had captured a person with his camera.

 

“Nothing changes. The sky is the main focus of that photograph.”

 

“If you say so.” Kise shrugged and hung the photograph along with many others on the wall. Everything are clouds and skies, yet each had their own identity. Akashi wasn’t a photographer for no reason. “You are still entering one of this year’s photo competitions, aren’t you?”

 

“As planned. I feel like the perfect spot is there in the university. It’s our last year, though. I just have to keep looking some more.” Akashi stepped closer and looked over the remaining pictures in the bath. “But the real problem is I feel like I’m not doing my best recently. All these...not enough.”

 

Kise had known Akashi for quite some time. They became acquainted in high school and actual friends in their last year when they discovered they both had a thing for photography. Akashi showed him once his old portfolios from when he was just a child. His gift for a good angle and view was immediately apparent. Most of the photographs were candid close ups and long shots of his late mother, and given his age when he took them, they were remarkable.

 

“ _A place to preserve._ That was the theme, right?”

 

The lines on Akashi’s face softened and a slight smile paints his face. He was still looking at the photographs, but he clearly was seeing something different. “Wouldn’t you like to preserve the skies?”

 

.

 

The clouds were feathery that morning, floating languidly on the early morning sky. The chirping of the birds was the music Akashi preferred to hear at that certain moment as he looked yet again for a perfect spot to take a shot from. Birds were interesting and challenging subjects. They’re always on the move and one would have to be very careful and patient to get an extraordinary shot. Akashi disliked having to capture highly moving objects. Most of the time they gave him headache. A scenery was always the best choice.

 

Akashi arrives at the open field where the football team usually train in during the afternoons. This time, however, it was empty except for him. Cold air blew and he shivered underneath his sweater. He should at least hurry up so he can prepare for his first class.

 

He stood on a far corner of the field, his back against the sun. Most amateur photographers have a fancy of capturing the sunrise or the sunset together with the scenery. If Akashi was against anything, it would be mediocrity. He’d been coming up with ways to capture the sky uniquely from other people. Today was no different.

 

_Snap._

 

_._

 

“Him again?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The person from the last photograph. You took another one of him.”

 

Akashi stepped closer to look at what Kise was referring to. It was the photograph from the field. He wasn’t aware anyone was in the photo, no more than he was aware that it was the same person from the photo in the amphitheatre. This time though, he appeared to be taking a morning run. He’s caught mid-air with his left foot just taking off and his right about to land.

 

“If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were stalking him.” Kise laughed. “Funny how coincidences happen.”

 

Akashi believed that there were no such things as coincidences.

 

_._

 

When he’s not busy behind his lenses, Akashi would spend his free times in the coffee shop just right outside the campus gates. The ambience was perfect for studying, and besides, he liked the many photographs displayed on the walls of the shop. Maybe he’d take a picture of this shop some other day.

 

He was sipping coffee from his cup when the doors opened and he saw a familiar shade of green.It was the person who he had been accidentally capturing together with his photographs. The dark blue of his polo shirt worked well with his hair and he finds himself wondering what angle would it be best to capture his profile.

 

Their eyes locked, and much to his surprise, the person started to walk towards him.

 

“Excuse me.” His voice was deep and his glasses were spotless. “Can I borrow some of your time?”

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m sorry if this is very sudden, I’m quite glad I ran into you here. I’ve been seeing you around taking photos with your camera. I was wondering about your rates because our lab wants every plant specimen we have to be photographed and archived. Arata-sensei - he’s the head of our lab - wants quality photos so we need someone who actually knows photography.”

 

“What kind of plant specimens are we talking about here?”

 

“Those in the greenhouse, and the several trees planted around our institute. If you want to take the job and know more about it, you can talk to him.”

 

Of course there was still the photography competition to fill up his schedule, but Akashi couldn’t pass by the chance to get to know this person who showed up in his pictures twice.

 

“I’m interested. The rates are negotiable, really. But I have to go to my next class in a few minutes. Could I meet him later instead?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds alright. Can I just...ask for your contact number so I could relay it to Arata-sensei?”

 

He promptly wrote his number down on a tissue paper and gave it to him. “My name is Akashi, by the way. I forgot to note it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll tell him. Thank you again.”

 

It was moments after he left that Akashi finally realized he never knew his name. Well, if they’re bound to come across each other again, it would be the last of his worries.

 

_._

 

The job assignment was pretty simple: take pictures of plants and tress, then give the files to the laboratory so that the assigned student assistant can begin to sort it out. Apparently, they’re doing an interactive library in their laboratory’s page in the university portal. He read through the list given to him. There were about over hundred species listed, most he’s not familiar with. Two to three pictures were needed per species.

 

“You usually don’t do plant subjects, Akashicchi.” Kise leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you don’t do things rather brashly just because of one person - what’s his name again?”

 

“Midorima. That’s what Arata-sensei said. Besides, I’m not doing this because him. It’ll actually be a nice experience. The pay isn’t bad either.”

 

“If you say so.” Kise pursed his lips, returning his attention to the basketball game in the television. It was actually Akashi’s, but he rarely watches anyway. Being flatmates with him had its own perks. “Well, are you going to print your shots?”

 

“They don’t need printed copies, but if I do get some worthy shots, I might print them for my portfolio.”

 

“Now that sounds more like you.” 

 

_._

 

The early afternoon sky was free from any clouds and the sun was a blazing yellow. Akashi had just raised his camera to his eyes to capture the pathway with the sky on the background when Midorima appeared from the far end of the path, walking briskly with his eyes focused on the paper he was holding. He was perfectly in the center of the frame. Akashi took the opportunity and pressed the shutter. _Snap._

 

“I’m sorry I was late.” Midorima told him. He didn’t look like he noticed him taking his picture. “I had to confirm something first in the lab.”

 

“It’s fine. You’re just in time, actually. Where do we begin?”

 

“Right here.”

 

The were at the back of the Biology building where there is a considerably large area allotted for plants and trees. Midorima guided him around each one of them, briefly describing their names and identifying characteristics. It wasn’t needed, but Akashi enjoyed the small lectures anyway. He even asked questions from time to time. 

 

He had a bit of difficulty getting a good angle in the beginning, though. but the moment he found the most optimal one, the rest of the time went by smoothly. After almost an hour, Akashi managed to tick off eighteen species from the list.

 

“I’d have to leave now. Class. I’ll just send the pictures I took today to the e-mail Arata-sensei gave me?”

 

“Yes. Thank you for today, Akashi. Just let me know when you’re free again.”

 

A strong wind blew and leaves started to fall down all around them like snowflakes. Then it struck him. Midorima was standing amidst the tall trees, and the few light that passed through the spaces between the leaves gave the scene a certain glow. It was a perfect opportunity. 

 

His hand immediately went back to his camera.

 

“Midorima, can I ask you a favor? Can you remain where you’re standing while I take a picture?”

 

“What’s this for?” He frowned in confusion.

 

“My personal portfolio.”

 

“Shouldn’t I move away?”

 

“No, not at all. You need to be there.”

 

“Do I have to smile or anything?”

 

“Just face right and look at something far away.”

 

Midorima obliged and he turned as Akashi hurriedly stepped away to get a larger view of the scene. The wind blew much stronger than before. He raised his camera to his eyes. _Snap._

 

It only took one shot to capture the image that was in his mind.

 

-

 

Kise and Akashi hung several photographs in the darkroom while some others were still in the stop bath. Akashi had decided to print some of the photographs he took while doing the job for the botany lab. It had been a while since he last took a picture of the sky alone. Unlike the skies, there were so much more variety in plants that once can capture. Considering the differentiation in flowers and leaf shapes and textures, there are more details to be focused on.

 

“Akashicchi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, because of the light, I mistook this shot for a plant but,” - Kise pointed to a picture he just hanged - “this is Midorima, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Also this one? And that one over there?” He pointed to two other pictures.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“Does he know you’re taking pictures of him?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“You know, Akashicchi, I think there’s more to your interest on this Midorima beyond the topic of photography and botany.” He looked again at the three pictures that had candid shots of this Midorima in them. They were quite good profile shots, as expected of him. “And I’m actually still doubting the botany part.”

 

-

 

“Well, we’re down to the last thirty species. All of them could be found here in our greenhouse.”

 

“It doesn’t look like your normal university greenhouse at all.” 

 

In fact, the botany lab’s greenhouse reminded Akashi of the one they had in their townhouse in the country. It bore a distinct Victorian style despite not having the usual conservatory architecture. It’s almost two stories high, and when Midorima opened the door, Akashi saw how much more captivating it was inside. A statue of who seems to be Demeter stood on the entrance. The stained glass that adorned the walls basked the room in a colorful glow.

 

“Arata-sensei really loves his plants. Most of the funds that were used to renovate this greenhouse came from his own money. He had it made for long hours of staying here. He has tendencies to tend to his plants for hours. When he had this made, he specifically told the workers to do it as if they are making something that is meant to last forever.”

 

“A place to preserve,” Akashi muttered. It was a good place for the theme. Maybe he could try taking a shot or two even if the sky won’t be the subject.

 

“Follow me. The laboratory plants are on the right wing. Those on the left are sensei’s personal plants.” 

 

The laboratory plants have their own labels and he didn’t have to rely on Midorima anymore for their names. He had to find the optimal position again, though, since the one he’d been using for the trees and the other plants outside won’t work here. He tested a few shots. When he got the setting he liked, he started on taking actual photographs.

 

“You love doing this, don’t you?” Midorima asked him after a while. He’d been following closely behind as Akashi captured plants one by one. “Taking photographs, I mean.”

 

“Does it show?” 

 

“You always have that small smile whenever you take pictures.”

 

“It’s a hobby I acquired since I was young. Mostly, I take shots of the skies. I actually took this job to expand my horizons, something like that.”

 

“Interesting. Maybe some time you could show me some of your work? I’m not into photography at all but I like the pictures you sent to the lab. They’re really good.”

 

“I can show you. I have a small studio in the flat. A friend helps me with it. You can see how we do the actual process for printed ones.”

 

Akashi said the invitation as casual as he might say ‘good morning’, but his chest was pounding. He just invited him to his place. Was it too forward of him? He could have just said he’d bring him a portfolio, after all. In fact, it should have been the first thing on his mind.

 

“Sure. When are you free?”

 

Akashi’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you doing anything this weekend?”

 

“This weekend sounds good to me.”

 

.

 

It surprised Kise that he was only mildly shocked to see Akashi _with_ Midorima inside the dark room that Saturday morning. Akashi seemed to be showing his guest how to get a photograph from the stopbath properly, though he’s pretty sure it didn’t require for them to be _that_ close to each other. They both looked at him when he opened the door.

 

“Kise. You’re up.”

 

“Good morning, Akashicchi!” He stifled a yawn. “Is that Midorimacchi with you? Good morning!”

 

“Good morning.” His reply was bit hesitant and he did look like bothered by the nickname. 

 

“Akashicchi didn’t tell me you were coming. I would have prepared myself.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“Is the botany lab thing done?”

 

“Yes.” Akashi answered. “I’m just showing him the shots I’ve printed and my other photographs, too.”

 

“Well, I was just checking the room. I didn’t know you’re already here. I’m gonna go now and...take a bath, I guess.”

 

Kise tried not to interrupt the two the whole day, but he still stayed in his room for the sake of observation. Akashi didn’t seem to mind his presence and Midorima got used to having him around after a while. The two talked a lot, played chess, then talked again, then watched a movie on the television. By late afternoon, he heard Midorima leaving and their plans of meeting up again some other time.

 

When Akashi closed the door and turned around, he wore an almost affectionate expression on his face.

 

“Yep.” Kise shook his head at him. “Definitely not about the botany.”

 

 

.

 

“Someone once told me that if you want to know what someone fears losing, you should see what they photograph.” Midorima stroked Akashi’s hair absent-mindedly while the latter laid on his lap, browsing through his camera.

 

It was a weekend and they were alone in the amphitheatre where Midorima first found Akashi. He didn’t know Akashi took a picture of him then, he actually just found out today. Plus that other time when he was on a morning run and Akashi accidentally captured him in action while really capturing the early morning sky.

 

“On the contrary, I photograph those that I know I can lose at any moment. It’s what my mother taught me to think of every time I capture something with my camera so that I will always take the best ones.” Akashi pointed his lens at him. “Shintarou, smile.” _Snap._

 

“I hope I looked alright in that. Wouldn’t want to ruin your track record.”

 

“Don’t worry, you look perfectly well. You should smile like this more often. I like this smile. People would approach you more and won’t be scared of you. Kise thinks you always have a problem with somebody.”

 

“I don’t care what they think.” Midorima looked away. “You like my smile and that’s enough.”

 

Akashi laughed softly. “That’s comforting.”

 

“I just noticed, you’ve been taking photos of other subjects too besides the sky more often now.”

 

“That’s true. The botany lab project exposed me to other options, and I’m really learning a lot now. It helped me so much for the photography competition.”

 

“Have you submitted your entry for that?”

 

“Yes. Kise helped me a bit with the post-processing. It turned out fine.”

 

Midorima narrowed his eyes at him. “I bet you’re just waiting to be announced as the winner.”

 

Akashi smiled knowingly. “We’ll see.”

 

_._

 

“I won.”

 

Midorima looked up from his laptop and saw Akashi holding up an envelope in his hands. He was working on his thesis in the laboratory office when Akashi called and told him there was something he wanted to show him. 

 

“Congratulations.” He smiled. He knew he would win, of course. “You look too happy about it.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be?”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way. Knowing you, I was thinking you already expected winning before you even submitted your entry.”

 

“Well, you’re not completely wrong. I actually submitted two entries. One for the theme ‘ _Places to Preserve’ -,_ ” He pulled out a photo of Arata-sensei’s greenhouse. Despite seeing the actual place for so many times, the photo made it seem like Midorima was seeing it with a whole new perspective. There was something enchanting in his shot that no words can’t perfectly describe. describe, “-and another one for the theme _‘People’._ ” 

 

The picture he pulled out was a familiar one. Midorima remembered when Akashi asked him to stay where he’s standing just so he can take a picture of the scenery. He thought it was just a normal shot, but there was something in the way the photo was taken that made it look like he captured something very momentous.

 

“This is wonderful.”

 

“Isn’t it? I’m quite proud of that shot, actually. Tried taking other photos for the theme but nothing ever came close. You’re a perfect model.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s your skills that made you win it,” he brushed off his compliment. “So, what did you win with them?”

 

“A sizable amount of cash. Which is why we’re having dinner outside. And no, you can’t skip. You can continue your thesis after.”

 

“Seijuurou, I had no intention of declining.” Midorima laughed. Akashi did have that look in his like he was ready to rebut any excuse he could have said. “If we’re going to celebrate every victory of yours, we’re going to have to celebrate often in the years to come.”

 

Akashi’s eyes widened, and the next second, his smile was so happy and bright. Midorima then realized the implication of what he just said and warmth spread throughout his face.

 

“I’m looking forward to those.”

 

.

 

The moment Akashi came through the doors of the coffee shop, Midorima felt nervous all of a sudden. He never was the type to tell people important things. He knew the moment he received the letter from the university abroad that it’d have to lead to this, one way or another. 

 

Midorima sipped from his tea to calm his nerves as Akashi sat before him.

 

“You look troubled.” Of course, he’d notice right away.

 

“I have something important to tell you.” He pulled out the envelope from his bag and gave it to him. “My application for graduate school in UK was approved. It has scholarship and everything included.”

 

Akashi was smiling while he read the contents of the letter. “This is great! I remember you wanting this the moment you saw the announcement. I’m happy for you.” 

 

“But, I leave at the start of the next semester.”

 

“How long is it going to take you?”

 

“Two to three years, most probably.”

 

“That’s long.”

 

“Yeah.” Midorima squeezed his hands together underneath the table, not knowing what to say next. “I’m telling you this so you can think about...us.”

 

Akashi’s smile faded. There was a long pause as they just stared at each other, both contemplating about the things that remained unsaid. “What is there to think about? Aren’t we going to remain the way we are?”

 

“I’ve heard...well, I’ve read about long distance relationships and they can be very difficult.”

 

“And have difficult things ever stopped you before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you want things between us to be over?”

 

“No...definitely not.”

 

“It’s settled. Nothing changes.”

 

Midorima exhaled loudly, leaning back on his chair. His eyes felt very warm of a sudden. “I’m glad.”

 

“Why? Did you think I’m going to end things with you just because you’re going away for a while?”

 

“I wasn’t sure.” He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I was afraid you would. I understand that some people seek for consistency. But, I was really looking forward to spending the next years together.”

 

Akashi’s reached for his face, his thumb wiping a lone tear he hadn’t realized had fallen. “Look. I care for you so much. And to be honest, I’ve never felt this happy with someone for a long time. I won’t drag you down and ask you to stay just because. This graduate school is a great opportunity and I fully support you on this. Something like hundreds of kilometers between us can’t make me stop caring about you.”

 

“Of course. I feel the same.” 

 

“Well, let’s enjoy the remaining three months before you leave, then.” Akashi smiled again and Midorima couldn’t help thinking that he’s much more perfect than the photographs he captures. “What do you think about going out-of-town some time?”

 

“Let’s do that.”

 

.

 

When Midorima’s flight was finally called, his mother immediately hugged him and reminded him about not missing a meal and not forgetting to call. His father had his hand on his shoulder, smiling proudly. His sister was just standing near him, looking away, until Midorima ruffled her hair and she finally gave in, letting him hug her. Akashi watched from a distance, his camera already up to his eyes. _Snap._

 

Finally, Midorima walked over to him, dragging his suitcase along. 

 

“I have something for you.” Akashi pulled out the clearbook from his bag and gave it to him. “They’re my favorite shots of you. I thought you might want to have them.”

 

“Shouldn’t you keep it for your portfolio?” Midorima browsed through the pages and saw various photos of him, both candid and not, from wide shots to close ups. 

 

“No worries.” Akashi smiled. “I have my own copy.”

 

“I didn’t realize you have taken this much pictures of me.”

 

He just shrugged. “Someone once told me that if you want to know what a person is afraid to lose, you’d have to observe the photos that he take.”

 

The last few pages were filled of photos of them together, and they weren’t even the professional shots Akashi was often taking. They were just normal pictures: the ones taken by friends, through the phone camera, the shaky ones Midorima remembered taking using Akashi’s camera. Yet, they were the most precious shots of all. 

 

Midorima closed the clearbook with a smile. He looked at Akashi, held his face, and stepped closer to plant a kiss on his forehead. “You’re not going to lose me. I’ll be back.”

 

“I know that, I believe you.” He tiptoed, their lips meeting halfway. For once, Akashi knew Midorima won’t be just a fleeting part of his life. “And I’ll be waiting.”

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic dump for 2015 (:3 tried a photography AU tho I really don't know much about it, I hope I got the terms right ;~; happy new year's eve~


End file.
